


De Lobos y Corderos

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Matt Murdock, Español | Spanish, Fratt - Freeform, Identity Reveal, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, top Frank Castle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Frank no es idiota. Ha perdido la paciencia, y cuando sucede el único responsable es ese jodido abogado, que sonrie con calma.Porque Matthew Murdock, sólo sabe provocar al lobo.Fratt.Semi Au.En Wattpad.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 26





	De Lobos y Corderos

_Capitulo_ _Único_

Hasta la mierda. Frank, está hasta la mierda de todo.

Ni siquiera se molesta en atender a las explicaciones de Karen, sobre la noticia que se publicó en primera plana. No escucha las fascinantes hazañas del jodido diablo de Hell's Kitcken.

Todo ha ido demasiado lejos, y él no era un idiota.

Deja detrás las oficinas del Boletín de New York, para ir como una tormenta sobre el maldito estudio.

Sabe que posiblemente Foggy, este en su almuerzo con la rubia de la competencia. Escuchó cuando planeaban sacar información sobre un nuevo rico mimado que compraba propiedades y lastimaba inquilinos. Lo sabe porque Murdock se lo comentó al pasar, casi con aburrimiento durante la tarde de ayer.

Tiene el campo despejado para actuar y cazar al cordero rojo. Dios le ampare, porque no estaba tan furioso desde que Nelson y Murdock, propusieron el alegato de estrés post-traumático, para reducir su condena.

—Oh, buenos días Señor Castle.

—Señora.

La señora Cardenas, sonríe mientras deja detrás de si la puerta del edificio abierta. En algún punto va a tener una charla con los inquilinos por la liviandad de la seguridad.

Sube por el ascensor, porque de esa forma su ritmo cardíaco podría estabilizarse. Tiene que andar con cuidado.

_'Nelson y Murdock'_ , tiene la puerta sin llave y no sabe como sentirse al respecto. Aunque sabiendo quien está detrás del disfraz de un inocente ciego, quizás no deba guardar preocupaciones sobre ello.

—Matthew.

Su voz se oye perfectamente por el lugar, así que no pasa mucho para que el castaño salga de la cocina con una taza de té en la mano. No lleva el bastón con él.

—Castle... ¿Sucedió algo?

Por supuesto. El tipo extrasensorial. Tan jodidamente bueno, que creía que nadie más reconocería su estúpida voz y su silueta.

—¿Vas a continuar con esta mierda, o quieres decirme que rayos pasa en tu cabeza?

Nunca pensó que se mostraría tan duro, con alguien como el abogado. Pero debía conseguir la verdad ahora.

—No estoy entendiendo.

Matt es alto, delgado y sin un pelo de idiota. Sabe moverse hasta la puerta de su propia oficina, sin que Frank de un paso en su dirección.

Todo eso tiene la apariencia de continuar la mentira, así que Castle decide que tirar la mesa con todas las cartas para causar conmoción.

—No me jodas, _Rojo._

Oh.

Eso funciona.

El abogado se detiene justo cuando apoya una mano en el marco. La taza se mantiene en el otro puño, pero por un segundo tiembla. Sabe que Frank lo nota. Así como sabe que no hay mentiras en el latido de su invitado.

—¿Creíste que no lo averiguaría?—Matt no puede verlo. No por completo, pero espera que sienta como su tono también transforma la manera en que lo mira. Porque está furioso, lleno de ganas de golpearlo hasta sacar el miedo.

—Vas con un puto traje por ahí, jugándote el cuello y ni siquiera llevas un arma de verdad—Camina con firmeza hasta tomar del brazo a Matt para que le dé la cara— Me pediste que no me metiera en problemas ¿Qué tipo de consejo das, Rojo?

Quizás este por perder cabeza, pero aún con la tensión al límite, Frank Castle contempla la sonrisa calma de Matthew.

Ese imbécil, sólo sabe provocar al lobo.

Y por todos los cielos, si no va terminar hecho pedazos a mordiscos.

Para sorpresa de cualquier predicción posible, Murdock amplía su sonrisa y mueve sus manos sobre el brazo del ex-marine. Apenas hay un parpadeo cuando Frank siente el marco de la puerta golpeando su columna, mientras el peso de un cuerpo lo retiene.

— _Frank_ , no comiences algo que no puedas terminar.

La taza humeante se mantiene alejada de los cuerpos, aunque no va a ser posible salvarla por mucho. El mayor siente como algo se enciende en su sangre. No es el oscuro impulso con sed de pólvora. Pero definitivamente es un instinto bajo, peligroso y hambriento.

—Estas metiéndote en la boca del lobo, Rojo.

—Cariño, no estás en una posición para decir eso.

Frank ni siquiera sabía, que un cordero dulce podía apretarse contra sus piernas de esa manera. Tampoco que Matthew Murdock pudiera besar con tanta fuerza.

El estruendo del té derramado queda de fondo, porque Frank acaba de descubrir que sus puntos débiles están al alcance de una boca exigente.

Y manos hábiles.

Matt gime y no hay nada en ese momento que impida que Frank, lo lleve hasta el escritorio después de cerrar con un portazo la oficina para más privacidad.

Las gafas se retiran con peculiar cuidado antes de ser colocadas en alguna superficie, junto a un par de papeles. Ese es el único gesto de buenos modales, entre ambos.

—Joder, Rojo, maldito bastardo.

Es casi hermoso como la camisa de Matt, se abre bajo manos toscas. Es encantador oír el sentido de Frank apagarse cuando el menor tira de su cinturón.

Son violentos, la ropa parece ofender el momento. Al igual que el par de archivos y la lámpara del escritorio. Podrían conseguir un descuento luego, en la tienda de la esquina.

—Dios, por favor _Frank_...

El nombrado tuerce una sonrisa. Un católico suplicando, era digno de ver.

—¿Así es cómo piensas ganarte el cielo, Rojo? ¿ _Así_?—Lo tiene de los muslos, abriendo esas preciosas piernas mientras se coloca entre ellas— _Sunshine_ , ¿Quieres ir al paraíso?

—Claro que no.

Los dedos de Matt se entierran en el cabello corto del ex-marine, se clavan en su hombro, y respira con una bruma que derrumba sentidos.Es lujuria, con labios hinchados y ojos cerrados.

—Soy el diablo, cariño. No necesito nada más que a ti.

Es fácil caer en la boca del abogado, responder a su fuerza. Frank lo inclina sobre el escritorio y no sabe si va a resistir. Pero no importa.

Trabaja con rudeza sobre Matt, lo tiene goteando en su mano y le saca maldiciones que ningún niño bueno debería saber.Muerde, lo hace mientras siente el dolor de uñas en su espalda. Dientes en sus labios cuando cesa la tarea y caderas suplicantes.

—Voy a follarte, Rojo.

—Son sólo palabras.

Frank debería buscar algo para prepararlo, pero es el mismo diablo quien sonríe y se estira, para alcanzar el cajón del lado opuesto. La imagen lo hipnotiza, pero no lo detiene de lamer y morder el torso expuesto.

Las cicatrices combinan con las suyas, y deja caer parte de su peso para sentir el calor de esa piel. Recibe un gemido como recompensa y una mano que jala su cabeza hacia arriba, lejos del pezón que tortura.

Matt sonríe, con la mirada opaca. Y es lo más hermoso que Frank ha visto en su vida.

El lubricante es nuevo. Salta de los dedos del castaño a la manos calientes que bajan por su cadera, rodeando el muslo. Una sarta de maldiciones cuando toman la erección y no cumplen su tarea.

—¿Con esa boca, vas a los tribunales Murdock?

Se escucha claramente como Matt pierde la cabeza, los dedos estirándolo hacen que los pantalones en sus tobillos se sientan incómodos. Frank se pierde más de lo que debería y deja salir sonidos bajos, gruñidos que solo ponen la piel de gallina al diablo de Hell's Kitchen.

—Dime que tienes condones.

Todo lo que el hombre recibe es una risa ronca, y las puntas de los dedos que bajan por su vientre, de forma lenta. Casi como una reverencia, una caricia que hasta ahora ninguno ha proclamado.

Y aquello enciende más que cualquier hoguera que puedan imaginar.

—Sabía que solo eran palabras, Frank.

Ni sumiso, ni cordero.

Matt Murdock lo empuja quitándolo de encima, sujetando su cuello como el de una presa que molesta demasiado. Lo tumba sobre la madera que cruje por el maltrato. Tira con brusquedad hasta que los pantalones militares quedan cerca de las rodillas del otro. Su propia ropa cae en movimientos fluidos y ágiles.

Y se monta en Frank.

Jodido diablo.

Esta completamente desnudo, con manos firmes que mantienen a un jadeante ex-marine abajo. Se mueve ondulante sobre el vientre y recibe maldiciones.

Castle hunde sus manos en caderas fibrosas, lo conduce justo donde las erecciones friccionan. Puede ver como la boca de Matt se abre, con placer. Esa boca podría ser el arma mortal que tanto reclama.

—Vamos, Rojo... vamos cariño, _móntame_.

La luz es clara y muestra el carmín tiñendo el pecho de Matt. El movimiento de su torso, las líneas de su cara, todo expuesto como una película erótica.

Frank no pierde de vista esos muslos que se abren, el calor entre ellos y el color de la erección de su amante. Él toma lentamente haciendo que los gemidos salgan, castigándolo como si no fuera más que un cordero.

_Quizás lo es._

—Tan duro... Oh, Frank, Dios.

No espera más para hundirse por completo, Matt se arquea y todo se vuelve apretado.

Van a matarse. Y lo disfrutaran.

Se mueven con fuerza. Frank encuentra en cada salto a Matt, usa sus manos para sujetar su trasero y pegarlo aún más, de ser posible. A cambio recibe gemidos, palabras calientes, pero sobretodo a un Daredevil en completo caos sobre él.

Las embestidas no deberían sentirse como llamas, ni los llamados como plegarias. Sin embargo, es muy tarde para mentirse, y el mundo que crean está lleno de rojo. No importan las consecuencias.

Matt se siente cerca, abrumado hasta el borde por las sensaciones. El olor de sudor, de Frank y del sexo, lo hacen más vulnerable. Recibe con gusto la boca del otro en su pecho, las marcas en su cuello, todavía mejor la vuelta que hace que su espalda por fin encuentre sostén.

No hay misericordia, mientras Frank lo folla como si el maldito mundo fuera a terminar en cualquier momento. Tan duro y animal, que no hace más que hervir su sangre.

Quieren todo, más que todo.

Los besos son inesperados pero no menos intensos. Hay algo profético en su lengua, en morderse. Matt lo sostiene con tanta saña del cabello que duele.

—Mío, Rojo. Eres _mío_. —Lo dice mientras lo hace gritar en el punto exacto. Lo repite sin piedad.

Y lo desarma.

Matthew se corre con un estremecimiento que lo deja en un gemido mudo, percibiendo con maldita lucidez como Frank continua jodiendolo. No quiere nada más que eso por el resto de su vida, pero no tiene la capacidad para decirlo en voz alta.

Dos embestidas más potentes, y ambos están seguros que del piso de abajo alguien está llamando al 911 por la conmoción.

El gemido de éxtasis de Frank, envuelve las paredes de la oficina. Parece detener el tiempo, cuando se derrama en el interior de su infierno personal. El diablo lo acapara casi desesperado y besa su boca.

Sólo hay un ligero cambio en los rayos de sol que entran por las persianas, cuando Matt susurra con labios arqueados que deben limpiarse.

—¿A quién le importa? Estoy seguro que te han escuchado hasta el subsuelo, Rojo.

Y la risa del castaño de cabello revuelto arroja al otro, por el abismo. — _Estas completamente perdido_ , _Castle_.—

—No sería educado, si mis clientes notan el nuevo decorado, Frank.

Lentos se ponen de pie, el mayor con algo más de facilidad busca la caja de pañuelos descartables en uno de los archiveros. Cuando voltea, bebe de la imagen de Murdock extendido sobre su propio escritorio.

Parece salido de una guerra. Marcas rojas, labios partidos, piernas temblorosas y manchadas de su propia esencia. Todo eso, logra más besos que el abogado no esperaba pero acepta.

Con cuidado, Frank ayuda a Matt a colocarse la ropa de nuevo. Permanecen en silencio, con besos que suben y bajan de intensidad. Es un reconocimiento lento, casi amoroso.

—Estas demente, Murdock.

Frank no va a censurarse. No después de oír la última noticia de Daredevil luchando con los yakusas ¿Siquiera era posible que alguien salga vivo de allí, sin usar una bala?

—No más que el promedio, y tampoco es diferente de lo que hacías.

Matt se apoya en el escritorio, aún con un par de botones desprendidos, y no trata de ocultar su determinación en sus palabras. No va a dejar que Wilson Fisk gane, no mientras respire. Y espera que el hombre que esta frente a él, acariciando sus nudillos, lo comprenda.

—¿Qué pasó con el discurso, abogado? ¿La justicia, el no tomar las decisiones finales?

—Sólo acelero el proceso. Todavía creo en el sistema judicial, Frank.

El antiguo marine, niega con una sonrisa escondida. Aprieta un poco las manos de Murdock, encontrando una respuesta a su gesto casi de inmediato.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?

—Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común.

—Espérame esta noche.—No es algo que pueda evitar. Frank deja un beso en los labios suave y rápido— Necesitas de alguien que cuide ese culo.

—¿Qué estas-? ¡No necesito que me protejas!

—Un lobo vestido de cordero, requiere más que ilusiones, Matty.

Se separan. Pero antes de dar más de tres pasos, Castle vuelve a contemplar el desastre en que ha convertido al niño bueno de Murdock. Podría ser un vicio personal, muy adictivo.

Esos chupones no serán fáciles de ocultar.

—Y esta vez, voy a follarte después de arrancar ese traje tuyo, Rojo.—Le dedica una de sus sonrisas torcidas, corriendo la vista mientras Matt se sonrojaba por lo directo que sonó— No te preocupes, me aseguraré que no sea en una azotea.

—Todo un romántico.

—Espera un ramo de flores, _Sunshine_.

Foggy hace su entrada justo cuando Frank caía en la tentación, con un beso profundo sobre el abogado. La escena casi le acusa un infarto al otro socio del estudio. Pero Castle sólo sonríe a Matt, da una palmada a un estupefacto rubio y deja el lugar. 

Cómo si fuese una rutina que llevaban desde hacia años.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Y Matt sonrie con un nuevo fuego en el pecho, negando y permitiendo que su mejor amigo, iniciara en un discurso histérico sobre salir con un cliente, recién absuelto por cargos de asesinato a pandilleros.

—Maldita sea, ustedes dos... ¡¿Que carajos pasó con mi taza favorita?! ¡Matthew!

En verdad, nada importaba.

Porque finalmente el lobo acababa de encontrar a su par.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola corazones, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño shot. Uhh~ es el primer #Fratt que escribo, y me costo horrores (porque Frank es dificil de escribir, y los smuts no son mi fuerte) Como ven, modifique muchos eventos y demás, sólo para poner a esos dos juntos. #NoMeArrepientoDeNada
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, porque tengo ganas de escribir más ;)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> (❤)


End file.
